In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Reid is bait to catch the next unsub. Hotch admits to him his feelings. The two get together, despite the rules. Soon, the guys are going to find out, including Strauss.
1. They Finally Admit to Themselves

**This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. It is all from Reid's point of view unless stated otherwize at the start of the chapter in the A/N. Please review and be nice. I have no idea if this is good or not. I have changed Reid's personality a little bit but please forgive me. He is still his eidetic memory, geeky self :). Have fun reading.**

* * *

'So our unsub is targeting homosexual men in the DC area. The victims have all had at least three pHds.'  
I swallowed nervousl. Morgan glanced at me.  
'So, like Reid.'  
Hotch sighed. 'Yes.'  
I took a sip of my water. 'So, what are we going to do?'  
As everyone looked at me, I knew what it was.  
'I'm bait...' Rossi nodded. 'Fine. Let's do it.'  
Rossi nodded and dismissed us. I closed my eyes. As I stood up to walk to my desk, I bumped into Hotch.  
'Sorry, Hotch.'  
He nodded it off.

As I realized I was bait, I bit into my lip. Hotch looked like he was going to cry. I felt bad. He would never know my feelings. None of them knew I was actully gay. I clocked out and put my jacket on before grabbing my car keys. I was the last to leave the BAU office.

I pulled my jacket closer around me as I crunched my way through the snow that covered the parking lot. I always parked across the lot. I sighed as I reached my car. Unlocking it, I curled up in the driver's seat before starting the ignition. Or trying to. I slammed the wheel in frustration, accidentally setting off the horn. I tried the ignirtion a few more times before giving up. I looked out my windows and shuddered. I had never realized how creepy this place actually looked at night. Something tapped my window and I let out a small scream before realizing it was Hotch. I opened my door.  
'Reid, you need a lift?'  
I shook my head. I didn't trust myself around him. 'I'll walk.'  
Hotch growled. 'Over my dead body. Now, come on.'  
I watched him walk over to his car. His running car with hot air con. I looked at the way I had to walk. The cold and the thirty-two blocks I had to walk helped me make my mind up. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I locked my door and went to get in the back of Hotch's car.  
'Reid, get in the front.'  
'I would rather -'  
'Front, please.'  
I shut the door and slid into the passenger seat.  
'Hotch, why do you care so much?'  
He opened hsi mouth to answer then hesitated.  
'There is a murderer on the loose and you're his ideal victim.'  
He started driving and I closed my eyes, sighing at the warmth covering my body.

Hotch shook me slightly. 'We're here, Sleeping Beauty.'  
I chuckled and climbed out. I went to walk off and stopped.  
'Hotch, you wanna come in for a drink?'  
He nodded. 'That would be great.'  
I smiled and waited for him to park. I stood by my door, unlocking it as he walked up to me. As I watched him, I had a vision of him with kids running behind him, laughing. I shook my head, opened my door and walked in, flicking the lights on. I heard Hotch close the door behind him.  
'This is a pretty cool place, Reid.'  
I looked around my living room. The signed band photos, a few pictures of my and my younger sister and one of us all in the BAU at the Christmas party last year.  
'Thanks.' I walked into the kitchen. 'What do you want?'  
'A coffee would be great.'  
I nodded and quickly made one, walking back into my living room to give him it.  
'So, tell me.' He nodded at the band pictures. 'Who's who?'  
'Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Marilyn Manson, Falling in Reverse and Alesana.' I pointed to each band as I named them.  
'Amazing. Who is the girl?'  
I licked my lips. 'My younger sister. She died two years ago. Mom beat her. She had a brain haemorrage.'  
'I'm sorry. You two seem close in these pictures.'  
'We were and it's fine.'  
I moved some crime books onto the coffee table and sat down. 'Have a seat.'  
He smiled and sat next to me, closer than he normally would. He picked a picture up off the floor. I glanced at it.  
'I cannot believe you had this framed, Reid.'  
It was a picture Morgan had taken of Hotch and I when I had first joined the BAU.  
'It looked half-decent.' I looked away, blushing.  
'I know a lie when I hear it, Reid. Why did you have this framed?'  
'Why did you insist on driving me home?'  
He watched me for a minute. 'If I tell you, promise me not to tell anyone, not even Rossi?'  
'I swear, Hotch.'  
He scratched the back of his head. 'You see, uh. I kind of, um.'  
He sighed, then leant in and kissed me. My eyes widened and I sat, shocked. He pulled away and stood up.  
'I should go.'  
I shook my head. 'Hotch, I feel the same way. I was just shocked.' I stood up and pushed our lips together. His hand slid up and his fingers tangled in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer. Hotch pulled away slightly, panting lightly. I put my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
'Reid?'  
I looked up. 'Yes?' My heart started pounding. He was going to talk about the rules and reject me lightly. I looked down so he wouldn't see the tears already pricking.  
'Do you mind if I stay the night?' He pulled me closer, his arms tight around me.  
I smiled. 'Of course, Hotch.'  
He shivered and I realized just how cold my house was. I broke away from him and fiddled with the thermostat until I heard the boiler click on. I stretched out and turned around, finding Hotch laid on the couch. I smiled, slid my jacket, tie and shoes off before sliding on top of him. He smiled as I kissed his cheek.  
'What should we do, Spencer?'  
I looked at him, recognizing the smirk on his face.  
'This is going to sound really stupid but I do not want to sleep with you at the moment. I don't want to rush things or someone is going to get hurt, Aaron.'  
He watched me. 'Fair play. I can cope with that.'  
'I know the first _Saw _movie is on cable. You wanna watch it?'  
He shrugged. 'Sure.'  
I flicked the tele on and cuddled up to him.  
'We need to be careful at work, you know not to call each other by first names.'  
I nodded and turned my attention to the tele.

When the movie finished, Aaron yawned. I turned the tele off before standing up. He stood as well and I took his hand, leading him to my bedroom, turning the lights off as we went. I stripped off and slid under my covers. The light flicked off and I cuddled up to Aaron as he lay next to me. I lay on his chest, feeling happy before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**OK I guess it is a bit corny.**

**Review or Reid gets kidnapped again... :)**


	2. Hearts Will Sacrifice

**Second chapter. It seems people do not like the idea of Reid being kidnapped again... Does no one want to see how Hotch reacts? Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up in Aaron's arms and I smiled. I felt safe in his strong grip. I moved my body closer to his, smiling. He took a deep breath and let it out, almost in a sigh. I watched his eyes slowly flicker open. I kissed his cheek.  
'Morning, Aaron.'  
'Morning Reid, uh, Spencer. Sorry I need to get used to calling you that.'  
'It's fine.' I sat up and stretched, cracking my back in the process. I watched Aaron flinch. 'Sorry.'  
He shook his head and sat up, kissing my shoulder before standing up and picking his suit up.  
'Do you have to go now? We haven't been called in yet.'  
'You can come with me if you like. I'm just changing so the guys don't suspect anything.'  
'I see.' I hopped out of bed, changing quickly. Aaron turned and looked shocked to see me dressed so fast. I kissed him lightly.  
'I'll do you a coffee.'  
He nodded. 'Thank you, Spencer.'  
I smiled and hummed We Stitch These Wounds by Black Veil Brides as I pottered about my kitchen. My phone rang, We Stitch These Wounds played out and I knew it was not work related. It was my ex calling. Again. I stared at my phone, letting the call go to voicemail. I took the coffee through to Aaron. He was looking around at the band posters up on my walls.  
'I never profiled you as a metal fan.'  
I chuckled, handing him the coffee. 'No-one ever does.'  
'What song was just playing?'  
'Black Veil Brides, We Stitch These Wounds.'  
'It's pretty good.'  
'Yes, Black Veil Brides are awesome.'  
Aaron nodded. 'You'll have to introduce me to them.'  
I smirked. 'Oh, believe me, I will.'  
He laughed and drunk the coffee. 'Let's go. I need to change before we get called in.

I slid into the passenger seat. Aaron started the car and I flipped through my phone.  
'So, Spencer, what is the best Black Veil Brides song?'  
I smiled. 'Rebel Love Song. They won a Kerrang! award for it.'  
'Play me it.'  
I played the song and hummed away to it. Aaron pulled up outside his house and kissed me as the chorus rang out.  
"Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight, this is a rebel love song. Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die, this is a rebel love song."  
The song ended and Aaron got out the car. I followed him, hesitant.  
'Spencer, sweetheart, what's wrong?'  
'I have a feeling Hayley's here.'  
Aaron rolled his eyes. 'She's not. Come on.' He held his hand out to me. I took it, letting him pull me close to him. He unlocked the door and I walked in. He kissed my forehead.  
'Make yourself at home, Spencer.'  
I nodded and heard Aaron walk upstairs. I made to follow him when a picture caught me eye. One of us together, when I had just got back after being abducted. I was in a hospital bed and Aaron was sitting next to me. I looked like a drug addict in the photo. Technically, I was at the time. I put it back on the wall and arms wrapped around my waist.  
'Like it?' Aaron kissed my neck.  
'Yes, but I look like a drug addict.'  
'You were at the time.'  
I punched him lightly. 'Thanks for making me feel good about myself, Aaron.'  
He pouted. 'I sowy.' He said it with a lisp.  
I laughed. 'I can't stay mad at that voice.'  
He kissed me and I kissed him back. His hand slid up the back of my shirt and I shook with anticipation. Aaron's strong arms picked me up and he got me to his bedroom without our lips separating once. He laid me down and straddled me. As he went to undress me, my phone went off. Alesana's Kiss Me Kill Me rang out and I groaned. JJ had the worst timing ever.  
'Work, Aaron.'  
I grabbed my phone and answered it. 'Hey, JJ.'  
Sure enough, Aaron's phone rang. An old Johnny Cash song. I ended the call with JJ and watched Aaron. He was frowning. He ended his call.  
'Aaron, baby, why do you look angry and scared.'  
'He killed again. Near the woods by the BAU.'  
I gulped, knowing I would have cut through them on my way home last night.  
'It could have been you, Spencer.'  
I nodded. 'I have to be bait and soon. We need to catch this guy. This is his seventeenth victim.'  
Aaron shook his head. 'I know. Now let's go.'  
I nodded, grabbing my satchel. I ran downstairs, keeping up with Aaron. I jumped into the passeger seat and Aaron drove quickly.  
'He won't kill me -'  
'Shut up, Reid, I don't want to think about that.'  
'He won't kill me because my love for you is too strong for me to die, Aaron.' I finished the thought off in my head.

* * *

**Cute? I don't know... Kinda sucking at my writing at the moment. Please review. Chapter 3 up soon :)**


	3. The Accusation

**I said I would post soon and I guess having study periods helps :). So here we go...**

* * *

I jumped out of Aaron's car and had a quick look at the crime scene. I felt bile turning in my stomach and I looked away.  
'Victim is 24 year old Bahador Chizari. He was in the process of adopting twin boys with the previous victim, 25 year old Saud Alshire.'  
I looked at the local sheriff, avoiding the scene behind him.  
'So, it's likely our unsub has strong feelings of hatred towards homosexuals. He might be hiding his own sexuality or he could have been raised to believe that homosexuals are wrong and don't deserve to live.'  
Morgan sighed and put his phone away.  
'Garcia just connected these murders to a spree of killings in this area 20 years ago.'  
Aaron sighed. 'Get a list of the suspects and follow their paper trails over the previous twenty years. Reid, you're bait tonight.'  
I nodded, nervous. 'Yes, A-Hotch.' I caught myself and slid back into his car. He climbed in the driver's seat, starting it up.  
'Aaron?'  
He gave me a sideway glance. 'Yes, Spencer?'  
'What if you guys don't get there in time tonight?'  
He bit his lip before licking the blood off them. 'Hopefully we will. But Spencer there is no guarantee. Prepare yourself, alright?'  
I nodded, dreading the few mere hours between me and the unsub.

As Aaron turned into the lot, I saw my car.  
'Son of a whore.'  
My car had been trashed, windows smashed, tyres slashed. I jumped out of Aaron's car and ran over to my own.  
'Jesus.'  
Aaron walked over. 'There's a note.'  
I grabbed it.  
"_Filthy little faggot. Enjoy your night with 'Hotch'? You don't deserve anyone. You're next. xx Ace of Spades xx."_  
I showed Aaron and tried to keep myself from crying. Aaron wrapped his arms around me and led me inside. I was crying badly now, shaking uncontrollably. Morgan ran over.  
'Reid! What happened?'  
He looked from me to Aaron before taking the note in Aaron's outstretched hand.  
'Before you assume anything Morgan, I took Reid home when his car wouldn't start.'  
He nodded. JJ, Prentiss and Rossi came over. I listened to Aaron fill them in, wrapped in Morgan's arms. The words just washed over me, I took nothing in. Morgan cradled me, being the elder brother I had always wished I had. I heard someone say my name and I looked up to see Rossi kneeling in front of Morgan and I.  
'You're going to be alright, Reid.'  
I nodded and Prentiss stood up. 'Nice act, Reid.'  
I looked at her. 'What?'  
'You are the killer. Your name has come up four times and I am only a quarter of the way through.'  
'Prentiss, why would I do this?'  
'To make sure that no one can beat you in anything.'  
Aaron stood up. 'Prentiss, I was with Reid last night, all night. I was worried about him.'  
Prentiss sat down. 'Sorry, Reid.'  
I shook my head. 'My father's name is Spencer Reid.'

* * *

**Poor Reid.**

**Reid: Statistically there is a chance of -**

**Author: Enough from Reid I think :)**

**Reid: Please review or I will be kidnapped again. Thank you**


	4. Bait

**I know I promised Reid would be alright but I had to write this one. Sorry :(**

* * *

Aaron stood in front of me briefing me on what was going to happen. I listened, nodding. Morgan filled me in on smaller details. I was in Aaron's car, parked a block away from the gay club where the unsub was getting most of his victims.  
'Reid, come with me for a moment. Alone, Morgan.' He climbed out the car and I followed him to a small, dark alley. He kissed me and I automatically kissed him back. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled back.  
'I love you, Spencer and I swear I'm going to try and make sure nothing happens to you.'  
I nodded and hugged him. 'Aaron, I will be alright.'  
'I know. I just worry about you.'  
He kissed me again and I kissed him back. I pulled away from him. 'Let's do this.'  
He nodded and grimaced. He was dreading letting me go.

I walked into the club, wincing at the loud music. I had a quick glance around before making my way to the bar. I ordered a coke and someone wrapped his arms around me. I turned and looked into his eyes. I knew automatically he was our unsub.  
'Hey, I'm Spencer.' I held my hand out. He took it and shook my hand.  
'I'm Caleb. You here with anyone?'  
I shook my head then grabbed my coke. I took a sip. 'What about you?'  
He shook his head. 'You wanna go outside in the back. You look crowded and pale.'  
I nodded. 'Thanks.'  
He took my hand and led my outside. I breathed in the cool air and sighed. I could just see the cars where the guys were waiting. I licked my lips.  
'So, Spencer, what are you doing here tonight? You really don't seem to be happy in there.'  
'I was looking for someone to spend the night with. I mean, I'm getting a little bit lonely.'  
'I see. Well, what kind of guys do you go for?'  
'You really.'  
'Well then, that's good.' He kissed me and I took a breath, kissing him back, hating myself. He pulled away slightly. 'Why don't we go back to my apartment?'  
I nodded. 'That sounds good.'  
He led me to his van. I turned my head, checking the guys knew what was happening. I was terrified. I might never see Aaron again. Caleb turned to me.  
'Actually, I don't think I can wait. No one can see into the back of my van...'  
I nodded. 'Alright then Caleb.'  
He pushed me in lightly. His hands were everywhere, and my top was off. A knife pushed against my chest. 'You dirty, little faggot.'  
I slowly reached into my pocket and hit the panic button, letting the guys know I was in trouble.  
'Now I am going to gut you like a little fish, Spencer.'  
I gulped. 'P-Please.'  
He shook his head and slowly started pushing the knife into my chest.

The van doors were pulled open.  
'FBI DROP THE KNIFE.'  
I heard Aaron's voice and I breathed a sigh of relief. Caleb was pulled off of me and I started crying. Aaron hugged me before calling for an ambulance.  
'You're alright, Spencer. You're safe now.'  
I nodded and cried into his shoulder. Morgan walked over.  
'Hotch, the guy is claiming to have killed many more. He's going to lead Prentiss and Rossi to the bodies.'  
'Alright, I'll go with them.'  
Morgan hugged me and led me to the ambulance.

* * *

**Reid: This sucks... It's always me that gets hurt...**

**Me: Shut up... You're meant to for the story...**

**Reid: Please review and my life might get easier :)**


	5. The Hospital and Afterwards

**I decided to give Reid a break for a chapter or two. So sue me, I'm being nice :P.**

* * *

****I

woke up in the hospital, my chest pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes. Aaron was sitting next to me.  
'Hey. How are you feeling?'  
I smiled. 'Sore.'  
'I understand that one.'  
Aaron smiled and kissed my forehead. 'You did well, Spencer. You really did.'  
'I saw him and something told me he was the unsub. I just went along with it.'  
He nodded. 'The others will be coming soon.'  
I nodded. 'Alright.'  
'Spence, you're awake!'  
I looked at Morgan standing in the doorway.  
'Yes, I am. Why? Got a problem?' I laughed and he walked in, followed by the others.

After two days, I was released. Aaron picked me up as my car was still in the garage. I was staying at his for a while. After a few days, I was sitting downstairs, watching tele when he came and sat next to me.  
'Spencer?'  
'Yes, Aaron?' I snuggled up to him, feeling safe in his arms.  
'I remember you said when we first got together that you wanted to take things slowly.'  
I nodded and looked up at him. 'Yes, I did. What about it?'  
'Well, I was wondering if we could, you know.' He kissed my forehead.  
I smiled. 'Well, I was thinking about that last night. Sure we can.'  
He immediately picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

Two hours later, I lay in Aaron's arms panting, tired and sore. Aaron kissed my forehead.  
'God, Spencer, that was amazing.'  
I smiled. 'Yes, it was.'  
He kissed me before helping me up to take a shower.

We got out the shower and Aaron helped me dry off and dress. I sighed in contentment. I knew this paradise wouldn't last long and I was determined to spend as long as I could enjoying it. Too soon, Aaron's phone rang and from the look on his face, I knew our time together was up. We had a case to work. I sighed and leant into his arms as he spoke with JJ.  
'Alright, we are on our way.'  
He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car.

* * *

**Reid: Oh, lovely... I hate you.**

**Me: Thanks for that :P**

**JJ: Please review for Reid's sake**


	6. No Way Is It Possible

**Reid will hopefully be happy now. Last update of today. Will be posting tomorrow.**

* * *

On the jet, JJ informed us all of the situation.  
'Four women have all be slaughtered and gutted in Virginia. Local police are completely stuck and need our help.'  
I tried to focus but my stomach was killing me and I kept feeling ill. I ran to the bathroom for the sixth time since we had taken off. I came back, wiping my mouth. Morgan sighed.  
'Reid, man, what's going on with you?'  
I shook my head. 'I don't know.'  
Aaron was watching me. I turned slightly. I was lying. I knew what was wrong.

We landed in Virginia and I offered to go to the hotel and check us in. The team let me go and I stopped off at the pharmacy before going. They had plenty of what I needed.

In the hotel room I was sharing with Aaron, I locked myself in the bathroom and did what I needed to. I stared at the small screen, dreading telling Aaron.

My phone rang and I answered it.  
'Hey, Reid, you need to come to the youth club. We've got another body and we need the extra man power at the moment.'  
'On my way, Morgan.'

I arrived at the crime scene and stared at the body. She had been gutted and her foetus had been pulled out of her stomach and placed beside her. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Prentiss stared at me. 'Why the horror, Reid?'  
I shook my head. 'No reason.'  
Aaron watched me. 'What the hell is wrong Reid?'  
'Nothing.'  
Morgan took me to the side. 'Reid, something's up. What is it?'  
'I said, NOTHING.' I walked back.  
Rossi sighed. 'Reid.'  
I kicked a stone, hard. 'I'm pregnant, alright?'  
Aaron stared at me. They all did. I swallowed nervously.

* * *

**I shall explain it all in the next chapter. So tomorrow. Have fun pondering guys.**


	7. The Explanation

**I know it's short but I am short on inspiration in Geography**

* * *

I sat in the hotel room, all the guys watching me.  
'Reid, how can you be pregnant?'  
'It's rare. Every one man in a billion can. There is roughly 7 men in the entire world that can become pregnant.'  
I wiped a tear that fell down my face and continued staring at the ground.  
'So, who's the father?' Morgan was watching me.  
'I don't want to say.'  
Aaron stood up. 'I am. Spencer and I started dating the day before he caught the guy that was doing the homosexual killings.'  
Morgan sighed. 'How are we keeping this from Strauss?'  
I shrugged. 'Honestly, we weren't going to tell you guys.'  
Aaron wrapped his arms around me.  
'Well, it's out now.'  
I leant into his body and started crying. I had no idea what I was going to do. Aaron kissed my forehead.  
'We'll keep it, Spencer, unless you don't want to.'  
'No, I do.'  
Morgan smiled. 'Congratulations you guys. We'll help keep it from Strauss.'  
We nodded. 'Thanks, guys.' I leant into Aaron's arms and fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

**Post tomorrow**


	8. The Unexpected Arrival

**I feel bad after writing this chapter but the story gets happier. I promise.**

* * *

We caught the killer after a few days. I had been flown back home by Aaron, he was refusing to allow me to work on any case involving children or babies for the next nine months.

I was living with Aaron now, hardly returning home. I had brought all the clothes I needed and my work things. I loved living with him, we were always doing things together.

-Eight months later-

I was sitting on the jet, looking through a case file. We were on our way to New York. A serial killer had killed again and we were hoping for new evidence this time. I put some headphones on my bulging stomach, to a raise of an eyebrow from Morgan, and settled down to listen to the other guys.  
'The unsub is probably a hired assassin. His kills are quick, possibly painless and precise. This is the same guy we were looking at a few years ago. Our only cold case from that year.'  
Rossi watched us all and I nodded, remembering the evidence from the cases. There had been hardly any and what we had was circumstantial.

We got off the plane and went to the new crime scene. A bank. I sighed and Aaron helped me out as I maneuvered the steps. Morgan went to talk to a potential witness and Rossi and JJ introduced the rest of us to the commanding chief. I listened in to one of the witnesses as they told Morgan what they had seen. Suddenly, the sound of gun shots filled the room and Aaron pulled me to the floor. I looked over at the door and shook. Bank robbers. Aaron pulled me further away from the door before a robber came over and dragged me away from him. He handcuffed me to a desk, much to Aaron's protests, and a gun cocked against my forehead.  
'Do it or your lover dies.'  
I stiffened and my eyes shot open. I quickly noticed that the was a bank robber for every FBI agent and cop in the bank. Aaron looked absolutely terrified.  
'He is unarmed and pregnant.'  
The gun pushed harder against my head.  
'AARON! DO WHAT THEY SAY!' I screamed, starting to panic.  
He looked at me then got on his knees. 'Don't hurt him.'  
The gun left my forehead and the robber walked off. I nibbled my lip, paralyzed in fear. As the robbers started putting money into their bags, I gasped in pain.

Something snapped in my stomach and I screamed. The baby was coming. Aaron went to run to him but he was stopped by a robber. Someone uncuffed me and took me into a small office. They took their mask off and I stared into familiar eyes.  
'Hollie.' I gasped my younger sister's name as my baby moved, trying to get out. She ignored me.  
'Push, Spencer.'  
It took me a moment to realize she had stripped me from the waist down. I pushed like she said to and pain ripped through my body. I screamed in agony. I pushed harder. I wanted this hell over.  
'Keep going, Spencer, nearly there.'  
I pushed again and crying filled the small room. Hollie took my baby and I moaned. My body still wanted to push. I whimpered and pushed more, feeling another baby moving inside of me. Hollie took my hand, encouraging me. I pushed harder and my second baby started crying. I smiled, tears streaming down my face. I still felt movement in my womb and groaned. I pushed again, harder each time. My third baby started crying. I felt no more movement so I leant back, laughing. I had done it. My sister looked at me, smiling.  
'3 healthy baby boys.'  
The door opened and one of the robbers walked in. He looked at the triples. A gunshot echoed out and I screamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It will get better in a few chapters...**


	9. The Longest Wait of My Life

**I did say I would tell you and this chapter is from Hotch's point of view.**

* * *

****The robbers left the bank and I ran into the room where they had taken Spencer.  
'Oh, no.'  
He was cradling a small baby, motionless and bleeding. He was weeping and our other two sons were crying. I knelt next to Spencer and wrapped my arms around him. He cried into my shoulder and I gently rocked him.  
'It's not fair, Aaron, he barely lived.'  
'I know, sweetie, I know.'  
Morgan ran in. 'Oh, God.' He knelt next to Spencer. 'Reid, let me see.'  
He shook his head. 'He's my baby, Morgan.'  
'I know, Reid.' Morgan reached his hand out and placed it on our baby's neck. Reid stiffened and Morgan grabbed his phone.  
'I need an ambulance at the bank now. New born baby with a GSW. When I say new born, it's not even five minutes old.'  
Reid was feeling for a pulse. 'Oh, God. I never checked Aaron, I-'  
'It's alright, Spencer, you're in shock.'  
I looked at our other children, safe and quiet in Prentiss and JJ's arms.  
'We need names, Spencer. I like Spencer and Aaron Junior.'  
He nodded. 'They're good.' He kissed our injured child. 'Gideon Derek Hotchner.'  
'I like that, Spencer.' I held him close, seeing the anxiety on his face. 'Morgan, ETA?'  
'About a minute, Hotch.' He was smiling.  
Spencer turned to me. 'Aaron David Hotchner.' He was glancing at the baby in JJ's arms.  
I nodded. 'Perfect.' I watched our child fight for his life in Spencer's arms. Spencer jumped up as he heard the ambulance approaching. I kissed Gideon's forehead.  
'Go, Spencer, we'll follow in the cars, alright?'  
He nodded and ran outside. I sighed. Those had been the longest two minutes of my life.

* * *

**It gets happier, I promise!**

**Please review.**


	10. Stitch These Wounds With Me Tonight

**Back to Reid telling the story**

* * *

I sat in the ambulance, watching the paramedics working frantically on my son. I sighed and let tears start falling down my face, not caring to wipe them away. I couldn't believe the evil in the world, even with what I saw. Today had made me lose hope in humanity. I was scared. For my son, my boyfriend, my children but surprisingly, not myself. The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and they rushed Gideon off, leaving me to wander through the corridors until I got to the entrance where Aaron and the others would enter.

Aaron rushed up to me. 'Is there any news?'  
I shook my head. There had been but it was bad, I wasn't going to tell Aaron. At least, not until Gideon's condition worsened. I licked my dry lips and sat on Aaron's knees, crying on his shoulder.  
'Aaron? Is he going to be alright?'  
'I hope so, Spence, I hope so.'  
'He can't die. Not now. He is so young.'  
The doctor came out. 'Gideon Hotchener?'  
Aaron and I jumped up. 'Your son will be disabled quite badly for the rest of his life but he will live.'  
I threw my arms around Aaron, crying in relief.  
'Your son at the moment is in a coma and will hopefully be waking up soon. Please come this way. He's through here.'  
We followed the doctor and I saw my son. He was in white, a few tubes running out of him. I swallowed. My poor baby boy. I sat next to the crib he was laying in and kissed his forehead.  
'Hey, baby, Mommy's here. So is Daddy.'  
Aaron gently held his hand and smiled. We thought we had lost our little boy. Aaron looked at me.  
'I think our relationship just got stronger, Spencer.'  
I nodded.  
'This is why I want to do this, Spencer.'  
Aaron got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. My breath caught in my throat and thoughts rushed through my head.  
'Spencer Reid, I love you so much. More than I ever loved Hayley. This time I am sure of what I want.' He opened the box and a small ring nestled inside. It was gold, with a sky blue sapphire sitting in the middle.  
'Spencer, will you marry me?'  
I nodded and screamed throwing my arms around his neck. He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me. Small gurgles filled the room and I looked at the crib. Gideon had his eyes open and was waving his hands about. I smiled at Aaron, kissing him again, before playing with Gideon's small hand.

* * *

**Told you it got happier :)**


	11. The Shock

**OK I was told in a review to explain some things so this chapter starts explaining them and then it carries on in the next few chapters.**

* * *

****Three days later, Gideon was discharged. Aaron was ecstatic, he had hardly seen me. He had stayed at home with AJ and SJ whilst I had stayed at the hospital with Gideon.

I opened my front door, holding Gideon close to my chest. He had problems with his spine but would be fine. I walked in and flicked the light on. It was gone midnight.  
"WELCOME HOME!" I jumped out my skin and looked around at the guys from the BAU all standing there, SJ in JJ's arms and AJ in Aaron's. I smiled and shut the door.  
'Thanks guys and Gideon is glad to be back.'  
Aaron hugged me and kissed me, kissing Gideon's forehead as well. 'Welcome home, baby.'  
'Glad to be here.'  
The guys were being quiet, being thoughtful of the kids but it was well past two in the morning until we got rid of them. I sighed, putting Gideon in his cot before stretching out. 'I love what you've done with this nursery, Aaron.'  
He smiled. 'I thought you would.'  
I cuddled up to him. 'Let's get some rest. I am shattered and I cannot wait to get into a proper bed.'  
He chuckled. 'I bet you can't.'  
Aaron picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom and helping me into pajamas. I slid under the covers and moved close to Aaron, letting his heart beat send me to sleep.

I woke up at five in the morning, unsure why. I stretched and stood up, checking on the boys. I hadn't heard them crying but their clothes had been changed, so Aaron must have got up to look after them. I went downstairs, putting some milk in the microwave, heating it for myself before setting another three bottles off for the kids. I walked into the hallway, waiting for the microwave to beep when I kicked something. I picked up an envelope addressed to me. I frowned. I hadn't given anyone this address. I opened it and read it through. Fear struck my heart.  
_"Hello, faggot. Remember me? Your car. How are your children? I've been watching you and Hotch. Not a lot of people would recognize me as a stalker. Have fun finding me. As I said last time, you're next. xx Ace of Spades xx"  
_I ran upstairs, shaking Aaron awake.  
'Spencer, go to sleep.'  
'Aaron, read this. Someone posted it some time during the night. I'm scared, Aaron.'  
He read it through, his face growing pale. 'We need to find this guy.'  
I nodded. 'Should I show the guys when we go in tomorrow?'  
'Yes. Come here.' He put the note on the bedside table and kissed my cheek.  
'I thought we caught this guy, Aaron.' I cuddled up to him, sliding into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.  
'So did I. But we're not going to let him hurt you Spencer. I promise.'  
'I'm not scared he's going to hurt me. I'm scared he's going to hurt you or the boys.'  
Aaron swallowed. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy, Spencer.'  
I nodded. 'Of course.'  
'You ended up pregnant the day after we had sex Spencer. How is that possible?'  
'The same thing happened with my mom. My family just has weird genes, I guess. A genetic mutation. It's not uncommon.'  
He nodded. 'Did you know you could get pregnant?'  
I shook my head. 'Not until it happened.'  
He nodded. 'Let's get some more sleep, sweetie. You need some.'  
I nodded. 'Alright.'  
I lay down and fell asleep next to him, wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**I guess my writing is improving as I write this. At least, I hope so.**

**Please review :)**


	12. Happiness

**Apparently people wanna know how Reid has the kids... Mucked up genes, alright? I'm not going into detail and Gideon is the name of their youngest kid :P**

* * *

****I woke up in Aaron's arms at seven in the morning. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. His arms tightened around me slightly and he gave his usual sigh before waking up.  
'Hey, Spencer, sweetie.'  
'Morning, hunny.'  
I pushed our lips together. The baby monitor let us know one of the boys was awake. I stood up, stretching.  
'Have you told Jack he's got three new brothers?'  
I walked through to the nursery, hearing Aaron's footsteps behind me.  
'No, but Hayley's bring him over tonight.'  
I nodded, picking SJ up.  
'Shush, baby boy, Mommy's here.'  
'Momma.'  
Aaron and I froze, staring at each other. AJ kicked his legs in his crib.  
'Momma.'  
I passed SJ to Aaron before picking AJ up.  
'Mommy's here AJ.'  
Aaron disappeared and I gently rocked AJ in my arms, smiling down at him. 'You're so clever.'  
He giggled and Aaron reappeared, holding a video camera.  
'Say it again, AJ.' He was smiling wide, confusion in his eyes. AJ held my finger and smiled.  
'Momma.' He fell asleep with his head on my chest. Aaron turned the camera off and put SJ in his crib. I sat in the window seat with AJ in my lap. Aaron looked at me.  
'How can he talk? He's four days old.'  
I shrugged. 'I spoke my first word at three days old.'  
Aaron rolled his eyes. 'Please tell me not all of our sons are going to have an eidetic memory.'  
I smiled. 'Due to genetics, there is a 50% chance that all of them, one of them, or two of them will have an eidetic memory.'  
Aaron prodded my cheek. 'You're so lifelike, sometime I forget that you're not.'  
I laughed. 'I listened in high-school biology.'  
'Biology was never my strong point.'  
I put AJ in his crib and walked to our bedroom. 'Let me explain it to you.' I picked up a pen and grabbed some paper. I froze as I saw the note. Aaron took it from me.  
'I'll sort this out. You sort the boys' bottles out and get something to eat.'  
I nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Little bit of happiness, little bit of shock. Next chapter will be up soon**


	13. Loss of Confidence

**This chapter is from Hotch's point of view**

* * *

I watched Spencer leave our bedroom and listened to him walk down stairs. I was worrying for him and our children. Things from the day Gideon had been shot still ran through my head. There was one thing that puzzled me. The person that had taken Spencer into the office. They had disappeared when I ran in. I doubt Spencer saw him leave. I shook my head and went through to the nursery. I looked at Gideon. He already had a small hump in his back. I frowned and kissed his forehead. I dreaded the day when we were given even worse news about our son. I looked round at our three children. All of them were sleeping peacefully. I heard Spencer talking downstairs and listened. I couldn't hear a reply so I guessed he was on the phone. I sighed and went downstairs, leaving the boys to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer on his mobile.  
'Hollie Pletts. That's right, Garcia.'  
He frowned. 'Email me those details please. Oh, and keep this quiet.'  
He ended the call and turned around, jumping when he saw me.  
'Who is Hollie Pletts, Spencer?'  
He shook his head. 'Please, just let me get answers first, Aaron. How are the kids?'  
I nodded. 'All asleep. But not for long.'  
He nodded and sat at the table. 'The note, Aaron. What are we going to do?'  
'You are going to do nothing except make sure you are safe. We, being the team and I, are gonna catch this guy.'  
'No, Aaron. You're putting yourself in danger for some guy.'  
I sat opposite him. 'No, Spencer, I'm putting myself in danger for the man I love. There is a difference.'  
He blushed and looked away. I sighed. Of course, no one had ever done this for him. He wasn't used to love and affection from anyone except his mother. I went upstairs to get dressed.

I came downstairs and smiled at Spencer, making sure the note was in my pocket. 'You can handle the boys, right, Spencer?'  
He nodded and came over, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him. 'I'm not travelling for cases until the boys are at least three months, Spencer, so I should be home at about six or seven tonight, alright?'  
He nodded and started shaking in my arms. I looked at his face, shocked to see tears falling. 'Spencer, sweetie, what's wrong?'  
He shook his head. 'I'm just scared. What if I can't protect the kids?'  
I sighed. 'Spencer, you know the statistics. 98% of stalkers will not hurt their victim's children.'  
'What if this guy is one of those 2%, Aaron?'  
'Spencer, you have a gun and I was thinking. This guy, to know your car and my name. He said no one would suspect him as a stalker, right?'  
Spencer nodded.  
'He would have to be an FBI agent or a cop that works closely with the FBI. I stayed awake while you slept and I sorted it all out. The guys are searching for him as we speak.'  
Spencer sighed. 'Alright.'  
I kissed him. 'I'll try and be home early.' I was scared that he had lost confidence in his skills as a mother.

I got to the BAU office and walked in. Morgan and Prentiss avoided my eyes. Rossi came over. 'Strauss forced it out of us, Hotch. She knows about you and Reid. She knows about the triplets. She knew already but she tricked us into saying it out loud. She got it on tape.'  
I froze, staring at the guys. I knew we should have never told anyone. Strauss saw me and came out of her office.  
'Special Agent Hotchner, a word please.' Her face was smug. I sighed, shook my head and walked over to her office.

'Now, then, Aaron Hotchner.'  
I licked my dry lips. 'Yes, Ma'am?'  
'You and Spencer Reid? I assume the rumors I have heard are true?'  
I nodded. 'Yes, Ma'am.'  
'Congratulations. Protect your family, Hotch.' She winked and dismissed me. I stared at her for a moment before walking out. It was not possible that she had just done that. I sat at my desk and started on paperwork.

* * *

**I know Strauss would never actually do that but I am in a good mood.**


	14. I'm Still Standing Here

**OK, sorry I haven't updated lately. Will be doing it a lot less as I have exams on now.  
Reid's point of view**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at the cold coffee in front of me. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I was a rubbish mother. I would probably be a terrible wife. I shook my head and picked my cell up, calling Aaron.  
'Spencer, sweetie.'  
I smiled, hearing his voice. 'Aaron, I miss you.  
'I miss you as well, baby.'  
I heard someone, probably Morgan, making kissing noises in the background and Garcia squealed.  
'Reid?'  
'Hey, Garcia. I'm not giving you phone sex.'  
She sighed. 'Spoil sport. Anyway, just thought I would let you know that Hotch is bringing me over tonight.'  
I heard Aaron in the background. 'I am?'  
'I wanna see ma babies.'  
I sighed. Aaron managed to get his cell back.  
'I'll call back in a minute, babe.'  
The call went dead. I growled in frustration. My cell suddenly rang and I answered. 'Hello?'  
'Spencer, you're on the main phone.'  
'Strauss will hear!'  
'And Strauss will be fine with it. Congratulations, Reid.'  
'Ma'am I, uh, we, uh, thank you.'  
The baby monitor crackled and AJ's voice came through.  
'Momma.'  
I rolled my eyes. 'I gotta sort AJ out so if I start talking like an idiot, I'm talking to him.' I got up and listened to JJ's cooing.  
'They're talking already?'  
I chuckled. 'No, just AJ.'  
'Bless.'  
A computer beeped and Aaron sighed. 'We have to go, Spencer.'  
'Wait, Aaron, can you bring me home as much of the paperwork off my desk that you can, please?'  
'Sure, sweetie. I love you.'  
'I love you, too.' The call ended and I stuffed my cell back in my pocket. AJ was quiet now, but I decided to check on him anyway. I walked into the nursery and froze.

Someone was holding my baby in their arms.  
'Who are you?'  
They turned around and I saw a blank face. A black A was on one cheek of the mask and a spade sign on the other. My breath caught in my throat and thoughts rushed through my head.  
'Put my baby down.'  
When he spoke, his voice was low, lower than any male voice I had ever heard before.  
'Go to your bedroom.'  
'Only if you put my baby down.'  
He stood still for a minute before putting AJ down. He followed me into the room I shared with Aaron.  
'Lay down.'  
I looked at him for a moment before laying on the bed. I flinched as he pulled a knife out. He slid it lightly up my chest and sliced my shirt off me. They yanked my pants and underwear off before standing at the end of the bed, observing me. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze. All too soon, he stripped his black body. The mask remained on. I swallowed nervously as he parted my legs.

I whimpered as he joined our bodies, it felt like a knife and I had to seize the sheets to stop myself screaming. He was moving fast inside me and I felt myself bleed. I didn't care. Hopefully, the blood would make it hurt less. Tears streamed down my face and I started losing composure. I glanced at the clock over his shoulder. Two thirty. I groaned inwardly. His nails dug into my hips, pulling me towards him. This reminded me that I had to live into his fantasy. I wrapped my legs around his hips and tried to imagine Aaron. I let moans escape my lips, hating myself for each one. Soon, it was over. He moaned and I felt his essence. He stood up and dressed himself. I curled into a ball and watched him.  
'I see why Hotch likes you.'  
There was longing in his voice. I shook my head.  
'He loves me.'  
'If he loved you, he wouldn't have left you alone whilst I'm on the run.'  
I stared at him, his words sinking in. He was speaking truth. I felt tears pricking. He started moving towards me again and then I heard the front door open.  
'Spencer? Sweetie?'  
I saw his panic flair up in his eyes and I swallowed. I had to take this carefully. I licked my lips and took a breath.  
'AARON, HE'S UP HERE!'  
I heard Aaron sprinting up the stairs. The guy slapped me and I fell off the bed, hitting my head on the bedside table. Lights exploded in front of my eyes and I just made his figure out jumping out the window. Aaron came running in and he gasped, staring at my head. The lights started fading and I shook my head.  
'He just jumped out the window. Go, now.'  
He nodded and ran out the room. I heard sirens going off and I put my hand to the back of my head. It came back red and sticky. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I had to write this chapter or I would forget about Ace of Spades *nervous laughter***

**Next chapter up soon**


	15. Not Again

**This chapter is from Hotch's point of view.**

* * *

I ran back into the house after calling for backup and having officers and agents chasing after them. Morgan had yelled at me to go back to Spencer so I had. I sprinted up the stairs and checked on the boys. After all that had happened, they were still asleep. I shook my head before hurrying back to our room. I shook Spencer.  
'Spencer, sweetie, come on.' I was looking at the blood coming from the back of his head and worry was coursing through me. He wasn't waking up. I shook him a little harder.  
'Spencer, wake up.'  
He still didn't awaken. Thoughts screeched at me in my head and I tried to stay calm.  
'This is SSA Hotchner, I need an ambulance now at 1943 Lowick Road as soon as possible. Head injury and he will not wake.'  
They confirmed the address with me and then I quickly dressed Spencer. I heard someone walk in.  
'Hotch, is he alright?'  
'Morgan, he's got a head injury and he won't wake up.'  
Morgan put his hand on my shoulder.  
'He's strong, Hotch. He'll get through.'  
I nodded and gently pulled Spencer onto my lap. If I lost Spencer the same way as I lost my father, I doubted I would get through. I couldn't lose him.  
'Please be alright, Spencer. Please. You can't leave me here. Not with the kids on my own.'  
Tears fell off my face onto his but there was no response. I swallowed nervously, terrified of losing him. I heard the ambulance and I helped the paramedics put Spencer on a gurney, and I followed them down to the ambulance. I sat next to Spencer, leaning my head on the wall behind me and watched them work on him. I felt more tears pricking. I couldn't lose the one man in my life that I loved. Not again.

* * *

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter.**

**I'm on Facebook as Spencer Reid: . .710667**

**Anyone wanna ask me anything about the story, ask for andyreid and I'll get back to you :)**


	16. The Longest Night

**Sorry for such the long wait, exams going on so, meh. Brilliant place to freeze though. Mwa ha ha. This is from Hotch's point of view**

* * *

I sat next to Spencer and held his hand. I was terrified of losing him. He had slipped into a coma during surgery and now I was absolutely petrified. Any moment, the occasional beep of his heart monitor could become constant. Prentiss and Morgan were watching the boys and Strauss had given me some time off. I considered myself to be lucky. I sighed, kissing Spencer's forehead. I loved him so much. I turned the engagement ring on his finger. If he got through, we would have to start planning this wedding. With the job we had, I doubted this could go on. I wiped a tear away. I loved Spencer so much. I sighed, lent back in my chair and fell asleep.

I heard someone calling for their mom and my eyes flickered open. AJ was in Spencer's arms and he was sitting up.  
'S-Spencer?'  
He looked at me and smiled. 'Hey.'  
I leant over and kissed him, smiling. He smiled and kissed me back. AJ cried, we were squashing him. I pulled away and kissed AJ's forehead.  
'Aaron, have you left my side at all?'  
I shook my head. 'I was too scared. I couldn't leave not knowing if you would still be -' I stopped, tears forming in my eyes. 'Spencer, I want us to get married soon. Before it's too late.'  
He nodded. 'So do I.'  
'OK. We should start planning.' I smiled and kissed him and heard the door go. I looked over and smiled at the rest of the team.

* * *

**I know it's short but a year 7 girl, *cough cough * Camille *cough cough* was spamming me to write it so no inspiration. Blame her. Jokes. Update soon**


End file.
